Broken
by alicefrombakugan
Summary: ... and then he was gone. A look at the thoughts of the gang after Sheen's prompt departure.


**Disclaimer- Do you think I would be writing this right now if i owned JN? All belongs to Nickelodeon.**

**BROKEN.**

_**Sheen, do not touch this rocket -J.N.**_

"_Jimmy Neutron! Someone called JN is putting all these notes in your lab!"_

And then he was gone.

Whenever Sheen was involved, I stopped trying to make sense out of these things. I used to think, 'its Sheen'. That was enough an answer for everything. You don't change Sheen. He does something, I get mad, and that's the process.

At this moment I don't know who to pin the point to. My fault or Sheen's? I was abrasively clear: don't touch, and things will steer clear. Then again, it is as much of my fault for not realizing this. Sheen is Sheen. That should've been a blow enough.

But as _Sheen_ as he is, it never is likely he leaves no blatant trace sidling next to him. It's highly unlikely.

He's gone. Out of this world. Out of the solar system, this galaxy, I don't know. Science can't help me here. I had to hope. But hope… it's _undefined_. It's not definite. It's like rain. It's all about coincidence, and probability, right…? That's why I favour Science. I don't need to hope, just know.

Hope wouldn't tell me when I'd get my best friend back… or ever at all… but, I had to hope. It's the only thing at my disposal. The only thing I can _hope _ gets my friend back.

* * *

><p>He was a dipstick. Nothing more. To be honest, I was never really sure why Neutron kept him around. As a guinea pig, maybe?<p>

I don't know. He didn't seem have more than a pound of mince in that head. I sometimes did wonder if it – he was one of Neutron's more twisted creations.

Libby said I should be nicer to the little weirdo. Said I was too hard on him. Said he might be addled but he had a good heart. I never took to account what left her mouth that day, but maybe… just maybe… I do now.

Sheen probably wasn't as _troubled_ as he let on. Sure, he had that creepy Ultralord obsession. I knew he'd never ever let that doll leave him. Never. But that didn't mean he was _completely _mindless. Maybe a few brain cells short, but…

Now I kind of realize Sheen's importance. We're a team: Neutron, Libby, me, Carl, and… as much as I hate to admit it, Sheen. When he was gone, something just left. Nobody could verbally point out that something, but we all felt it. It affected all of us, including me. I never thought I'd want Ultra-freak to come back.

But then… I never really wanted him _gone_, either. I guess, to me, he was just _there_. I didn't think it would make a difference whether he vanished or stayed, but… I'm probably wrong. It affects me too. All of us. Maybe, in his own weird way, Sheen helps the team. He's like the piece of the puzzle that doesn't fit, but ya can't do without it either. A very tiny but nevertheless important piece.

Besides, right now, we need that piece.

* * *

><p>The brother I never had, that was Sheen. I was never actually sure if I wanted him, like in a big brother way. He's kinda pushy, like at the amusement park, when he cut the line. I said, "No cutsies!" He said only older people got to cut. He's older so it made sense. But when I cut in front of Cindy she made me pee my pants, not literally, at least, not really.<p>

So I was never very sure. I'm always never very sure. Jimmy said it's my personality, and I can't change it. But then… there's Tee. And then today, when Sheen left, actually he stole Jimmy's rocket, but I kinda feel funny. Like there's a big, gape-y hole. I only felt something like this when we lost Jimmy near that island. It isn't very nice, it's weird… but now there's no Sheen to tell me I'm being silly, and it's Ultralord that I'm missing. Only Jimmy left to tell me that it'll pass, or there is a simple explanation for this…

I know I want Sheen back… I'm not very sure why, but I know there's this gapey hole in me, and I think Sheen can do something about it.

I want him to come back…

* * *

><p>That boy's a foo'. None of us ever got what he did. I tried to get it. Trust me, it wasn't very easy. I had'ta plough through a lifetime's worth of Ultralord. But ya know, at the end of it, I was glad I did. It was worth it. And I knew nobody else had taken the time to listen ta the poor boy. Jimmy's always brushin' him off, Carl doesn't <em>listen<em>, Cindy probably don' even know his name.

If I didn't know Sheen I'd say he was sick of it, sick of the puttin' down, etc. But that boy, he don't think through much. Action comes before anythin'. It was funny to watch at times, but now, not so much.

I tried to keep down the worry. I hated it. Told myself Sheen would be okay. He'd come back gibberin' 'bout Ultralord. But he didn't. Somehow, I feel I could've listened more, asked him more, I could've helped him, made him more attentive, 'cetra. I KNEW I didn't give it a good shot. I just listened for the heck of it. I thought it'd humour him. But, maybe it means more to him than I know of.

All I know right now is I want the boy back. I'd put up with a million hours of Ultralord. I just wanna know he's okay… ya know, for Sheen.

Whatever goes through that Ultra-filled brain of his, I know he;s sweet. He's got a good heart, and for that, he needs to come back.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N - Yes, the very boring author's note. This was just a oneshotdrabble kind of thing. So far, I haven't seen many fics based on what their opinions are. I don't think it's right though, the fact that Sheen is being treated as a goof. In the show he was there for comedy relief, I know, but it doesn't make it right to tug him away from _childhood_ friends, and stick to some other love interest. I'm actually very surprised I even wrote this, considering I have writer's block at the moment, not to mention. I'm not Sheen's BIGGEST fan... **

**To my readers of NC, if I have any, I'm sorry I can't update it, not for now. I really did try, but the plot just pilfered away. It didn't match to me anymore. I'll try once again to get the noodles up and running, but now... nah. Not a good time. I hope you like this. And if you wish for me to turn this into a series, please say so. I'll decide if I get a DECENT amount of reviews. ;)**

**So, therefore, PLEASE REVIEW. :)**


End file.
